The Hogwarts Diaries
by Seven Malfoy
Summary: Drabbles based on mostly Het pairings. Written mainly in response to The Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza Challenge. Ships will be Het (m/f) unless otherwise stated. Most stories are actually T to T but rated M for safety. Warning: Some gender swapping involved.
1. Hot

She lifted her dark hair up, using a ribbon to quickly remove the tresses from her neck. It was a warmer than normal spring day, made even hotter by the fact that they were currently in Professor Sprout's Tropical Greenhouse, the second hottest at Hogwarts.

It was hot and very humid. Made worse by the fact that she still had her robes on. She glanced around, her blue-green eyes noticing that she was not the only witch struggling with the heat. Granger had even planned ahead by braiding her unholy curls, but they still frizzed out around her in a honey-brown halo. It would have been so easy to use a cooling charm, but the plants they would be working with today were highly sensitive to magic.

Her gaze met a pair of emerald green eyes, and the owner of those eyes winked at her. She could see the beads of perspiration on his face, as well. She smirked back at him, turning her head to face Professor Sprout as she began the lecture.

"You know you look positively delectable with your hair up like that?" A voice whispered at the back of her neck before blowing cool air on it that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Do I?" She whispered back, turning around to face Harry as he settled down on the bench she was sitting on. They worked together in this class, and for that she was glad.

"You do." He whispered back. He had gathered their materials, and the tiny, unassuming Star Flower sat, shining brightly on their worktable.

"Well I'll just have to test that later, won't I?" Daphne whispered. She rarely wore her hair up, preferring it down, and she was just vain enough to know that her neck was absolutely perfect.

Harry's eyes had darkened slightly, and suddenly her neck wasn't the only place feeling the heat.

"Vixen." He responded, although he looked at her neck a few more seconds, and visions of his lips and warm breath on her skin caused her to lose focus.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. All at once she wanted to curse and thank Professor Sprout for having them work in this particular greenhouse today. She could sense Harry doing the same next to her. They worked for the rest of the period, although she did notice that Harry had a hard time not looking at her neck, and she had a hard time not seeing his sweaty brow and imagining what other activities might cause him to sweat so.

By the end of the period the entire class was eager to get out and into the cooler air of the Scottish springtime. Daphne in particular enjoyed the shower she took afterward, getting the sweat and grime off of her body.

But later that evening, in a hidden corner of the same greenhouse, her hair tied up again and Harry's kisses on her neck she found that yes, she really should wear her hair up more often. Being hot wasn't so bad after all.

Written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-A-Thon

Pairing: Daphne/Harry

Prompt : #66 Hot


	2. Liar

Prompt #1

Liar

* * *

She was a liar.

The worst part was that Hermione knew it. She was lying to herself and everyone else around her.

She was not excited to be marrying her 'Hogwarts Sweetheart', Ron Weasley.

She was terrified.

She knew, deep down, that she would never be satisfied being a 'house witch', relying on spells and charms to keep her house going. Worse, Ron had visions of having a large family just like his. Hermione had no experience with multiple-child families other than the Weasleys, and she didn't want to go down the road of having more mouths to feed than money to feed them. They had their restitution from the War, and he had his salary, but it would not be enough to sustain them forever.

But worse, was the happy look that Molly had whenever she came over to the Burrow. Hermione was proof that at least one of Molly's dreams still lived. She knew that Harry had broken her dream of seeing Ginny married off to someone the whole family could agree on when he broke up with Ginny.

She understood Harry's panic, understood that he needed to find himself before he could give himself to someone else for the rest of his life. Heck, he hadn't expected to survive Hogwarts, so planning anything afterward probably scared him much more than it scared her.

But unlike Harry, she was a liar. She could not be honest about her fear. She could not bear seeing the heartbreak and betrayal on Ron's face. He would be so sure that she was running off to join Harry, wherever he was. She wasn't, she wouldn't. She loved Ron.

Sure, it annoyed her when he made decisions about things without asking her first, like the 'decision' to live at the Burrow instead of getting their own flat in Hogsmeade. Or that he still chewed with his mouth open and talked with his mouth full. But she loved his quirks. And she would be lying if she said he wasn't adorable when he pouted. He cared about her. Despite the flaws, he still found ways to impress her, to regret ever having doubts that the two of them would be good together.

But she would be lying if she said she was ready to marry Ron, to give up her independence. She would be lying if she said she didn't have doubts about how well they would do together in the long run. She would be lying if she said she wasn't sure whether or not what she was feeling for Ron was mere companionship built on nearly nine years of tension, fear, and adrenaline or that fairy-tale love that 'happily-ever-after' is built on.

She was a liar.

But as she watched Ron launch into another story about his 'adventures' as an Auror Trainee, she figured if she was going to be a liar, she might as well be one for the right reason.

* * *

Written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-A-Thon and the Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza.

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

Prompt: Liar

Notice: I don't pair Hermione with Ron, but for the prompt this pretty much wrote itself.


	3. Dagger

Prompt #68 Dagger

Hermione/Draco

Written for the Het-Tastic Drabble A Thon (November)

* * *

"_Pretty little Mudblood whore, thinks she's so special. I'll show her special." _

_The crazed witch took out a dagger, whispering words over it before smiling a jagged smile at Hermione. Harry and Ron were still bound and in the dungeons. Hermione heard the fabric of her blouse rip and felt the cool air indicating that her shirt had been removed. _

"_Oh, such pretty skin it has. It's far too pretty for a mudblood. Mudblood thinks she's better than us. Perhaps she needs reminding of what she is." _

_The witch swam into view, dagger in hand. She sat down on Hermione's legs and traced the dagger over Hermione's chest. _

"_Now sing for me." _

_White hot pain seared through Hermione and she screamed. _

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione sat up, panting, with sweat pouring down her face, her throat raw from screaming. She instantly drew a hand up to where the stylized M had been carved over her breast. Nothing had been able to get rid of it, so she wore a glamour to keep from seeing the disfiguring scar from Bellatrix Lestrange's dagger.

"The dagger dream?" her husband whispered. His grey eyes swam with concern.

"Yeah. The dagger dream." Hermione responded.

Draco sighed and opened his arms. Hermione fell into them and sighed as Draco began tracing up and down her arms.

"You know I would rather die than allow anything to happen to you again right?"

"Yes, Draco. You've told me quite often."

"And Harry feels the same way. You know that right?"

Hermione nodded. She and Draco were the only people who had the actual floo address to Harry and Luna's flat. Just as Harry was the only one who could floo directly into their cottage.

"Right." Draco got quiet for a moment. "I have nightmares about that night." He whispered.

Hermione sat up and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Really?"

"When she pulled that dagger out and began cursing it, I thought for sure she was going to stab you in the heart and make you suffer as painfully as possible. I'm… I'm not sure what I would have done if she killed you in front of me."

Hermione saw the pain in Draco's eyes. They had gotten together after a group therapy session aimed at helping those who suffered the most in the war. Being branded by the dagger was her worst moment, even worse than the snatchers or anything else. Even after ten years the memories and pain still came fresh to her mind in her dreams.

"I just wish we didn't have to remember." Hermione whispered, leaning back against Draco.

"Me too, love. But if not for that night I would never have realized how much I cared about you and hated myself. That night changed my life." Draco responded.

Hermione smiled slightly. He said the same thing one time in therapy. "Still wish I didn't remember."

"Of course, love. But I'll protect you. I promise." Draco wrapped his arms around her, and the couple sat, trying to talk about anything other than the dagger that haunted their dreams.


	4. Regret

Written for the Het-Tastic Drabble A Thon Challenge (November)

Prompt #43 Regret

Lily/Severus

In the first two years after she stopped being friends with Severus, she had regrets, sometimes. She regretted not finding out WHY he said those things, not being firmer in her admonishment of James and Sirius when they teased Sev, and most importantly she regretted cutting herself off and leaving Severus to the wolves of Slytherin.

Then word had come out that he had joined the Death Eaters. He had written her, before graduation, and she never responded. She supposed he was looking for one last out before being Marked.

She regretted not answering that call.

Then she was married, and had Harry, and died. She learned later, much later, that he had begged Albus and Voldemort to spare her life. While it burned her that he did not push for the whole family to be spared, she could understand. James had never been kind to him, and would not have given Sev a second thought if the positions were reversed. Sure, James would have done the noble thing, but they were different people, who had lived different lives. Lily also learned what the letter she dismissed said, the forgiveness he begged, and the pending decision he was going to make if she abandoned him. He had tried to come out of the darkness before it consumed him, and she regretted that she had ignored his last cry for help.

When he died she learned of his regret. He regretted the way he treated Harry, regretted not seeing him for someone who was a victim of circumstance. He regretted ever taking the Dark Mark.

She felt sorrow over their wasted lives. If only she had listened to her heart rather than let herself be swayed by popularity. She loved James, but at one time she had also loved Severus. As many chances as she gave James once they started dating, she could have given Severus at least one to repair their friendship.

When Fate came to give a select few a chance at redemption, Lily jumped at it, dragging Severus along with her.

They had a chance to live life without regret, and they would take it.


	5. Foam

Prompt #42 Foam

Draco/Ginny

Draco entered the club, already feeling the beat settling into his body. Neon lights pulsed to the beat and the entire room was a mass of writhing bodies. He passed through to his next destination. It was a smaller room with loud music and a pit in the center, sunken just at waist level. Here the music was the same, but the faces were mostly recognizable. The pass on his wrist, plus a quick scan with a wand got him in. He searched the room, desensitized to the debauchery going on around him.

A slim boy in shorts and nothing else passed by him bearing a tray full of glowing vials, and with practised ease Draco stopped him, plucked a vial from his tray and plopped down a sickle in payment. He quickly downed the shot and put it back on the tray. Nearby girls on platforms wearing bikinis wiggled and shook, beckoning at him.

The potion took hold, and Draco could feel his body relaxing into the music. He noticed most of the witches here were wearing skimpy white shirts and short skirts. The redhead he had his eye on was no different.

She was dancing behind Harry, who had one arm pulling her closer and a second wrapped around Daphne Greengrass. Daphne's arms were pulling them both closer and it appeared that she and Potter were trying to share a lung. Although Draco hated to share, he could not help to think how hot they looked dancing with each other.

Draco wiggled his way over, placing himself behind the little spitfire and began moving to the beat, tracing his hands up and down her body as she lifted her arms. She whirled around and her eyes went large.

"You came."

"Indeed." He smirked.

She moved away from Harry, who whimpered at the loss of the body behind him, only to fully occupy himself with snogging Daphne senseless.

Draco pulled Ginny over to a different corner and they continued to dance. Suddenly there was a siren, but instead of panic there was cheering. Curious, Draco watched as multi-coloured foam started pouring out of vents and soaking everything in sight. To his delight, the white shirts turned transparent, including Ginny's. Underneath she was wearing a neon green bra with a barely noticeable snake motif. The club seemed to get louder as music pulsed and another drink was thrust into his hands. He took the shot and his senses felt heightened. Every sensation on his skin was amazing, including Ginny's damp body wiggling against his.

He pulled her in closer, admiring the view and showing Ginny exactly what he thought about her little plan.

"This was a brilliant idea. I never thought foam could be this much fun!"

"Toldya the Foam Party is the greatest thing ever, especially when you add magic." Ginny breathed.

They continued to dance as the scented foam floated around them. Eventually her mouth found his. After a while he was ready for a different kind of party.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ginny nodded eyes dark. "Yes. Please yes."

Hours later, Ginny's limbs tangled into his, he thought that dancing with foam was the best idea ever.


	6. Candy

Prompt #37 Candy

Harry/Pansy

Teen+ for suggestiveness (hints of naughty behaviour)

* * *

In and out, she swirled the lollipop around her mouth, pulling it out, examining it and tasting it. She licked at it carefully before popping it back in again. Her lips were stained with the crimson juices of the confection.

This went on for most of the train ride. Harry was far too distracted by the way Pansy was eating the muggle sweet he had gotten for her to even pay attention to Draco's excited talk about finally being Seventh years. Harry adored his best friend, but he was much more excited about graduating and finally being out of reach from Dumbledork.

In. Out.

It was so distracting. He had never wished harder that he could be a piece of candy in all his life.

Thankfully Pansy soon finished her candy. Harry sighed and turned his attention to the rest of his fellow Slytherins, who were all in their own world. He started to pull out a book to browse when he heard the unmistakable sound of a candy wrapper.

Pansy had another lollipop.

Great.

As she gave the second one the same treatment as the first, Harry's mind went blank watching her tongue dance around the red treat.

Then she winked at him, popping the lollipop slowly into her mouth before drawing it slowly back out with a small 'pop'. Her tongue darted out to lick at the candy again before she smirked at Harry.

She was so devious.

And Harry would have given anything to trade places with that candy. He was actually jealous of the sweet treat.

Soon it was time for them to get changed. Blaise gave him a knowing look before dragging Draco and Daphne out of the compartment behind him. Crabbe and Goyle saw their leader leaving and followed, leaving him in the compartment alone with Pansy, who walked up to him, rubbing the remainder of her candy against his lips. He tasted it. Cherry. Pansy leaned against him, brushing her hands along his stomach.

"If you play your cards right, Harry, I might just fulfil your wish." With a quick kiss on the lips she was gone, off to change into her uniform.

The image of the lollipop rose back to Harry's head, with Pansy's lips tugging at it.

He definitely wished he was a piece of candy.


	7. Forest

Prompt #16: Forest

Bellatrix/ Dark Lord

The seconds ticked by, and her Lord still did not rise.

Nearby, she could see Potter had fallen as well. The group dare not say anything.

The forest seemed to loom in around them, shadows growing and flickering in the firelight.

Still, her Lord did not rise and Bella was fearful.

What if he was gone? Again?

Her broken mind could not handle it. Her heart had rejoiced at the thought of being his once more, giving herself to him and serving him, servicing him. She could not handle losing him again. He had not visited her chamber since her liberation from Azkaban, but there was still time, hope. Rodolphus was cold comfort compared to her Lord. She tolerated her husband, she loved her Lord.

The shadows of the forest danced and the air around them seemed colder, as if all the pleasure in the world was being sucked out as the seconds her Lord remained down ticked by. Each second was an eternity where her grief grew until it threatened to rend her heart in two.

Then her Lord got up, and Potter remained down. Narcissa declared Potter dead.

Her Love had returned!

As he commanded them about for the final push her twisted heart soared. They would leave this gods-forsaken forest and conquer the world.


	8. Cute

Prompt #29 Cute

Draco/Fem-Harry

Quick Explaination: Elizabeth is Fem-Harry. No offense, but I feel like calling her Harriet is the easy way out. (I doubt James was like, if it's a boy Harry, and if it's a girl Harriet. Lily would look at him like he's bonkers. I get it if she was born Harry and wants to switch to Harriet because of accidental!sex-change. But James would likely go for something more... regal. He is still a pureblood down inside and would have named her after the traditions of his family) /rant.

* * *

"I think you're cute" the girl smiled at him

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and Malfoys are not 'cute'"

The girl giggled at him. "Well MY name is Elizabeth Meissa Potter and I say you ARE cute. My word is final."

Draco glared indignantly at the black haired, green eyed creature that had the impertinence to smirk at him.

"Beth! Beth!" A voice called out, and Draco saw a slender woman with light brown hair and those same clear green eyes.

"Yes mother?" Elizabeth turned and faced her mother's advance.

"Come along. We have much to do."

"Yes, ma'am." She turned back to Draco, both children unaware of Narcissa Malfoy becoming reacquainted with a former housemate and the 'girl who kept James Potter from making a grave mistake'.

"Draco, you stay cute until you get to Hogwarts, ok?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do what I please."

However, Draco did watch as the mysterious girl flounced off after her mother, not sparing a glance back at him.

098089984310984

Beth's braids bounced on her back as she walked up the compartments, looking for the blonde from six years ago. Suddenly she saw a flash of white hair and followed it. She entered the compartment, seeing her prize just settling down on the bench.

"You kept your promise."

Draco scrunched his face, confused. "My promise?"

Beth nodded, not bothered in the least that he didn't seem to remember. "I made you promise to stay cute. You did."

Draco smiled. "I made no such promise." Seeing Elizabeth's face fall he continued. "But I will promise that I will _stay_ cute until we graduate if you promise me one thing in return."

Elizabeth leaned in. "What's that?"

Draco whispered it in her ear, and Elizabeth smiled.

09898089080qr89r809

Draco stretched out in the compartment, Elizabeth's head on his shoulder and her hand in his.

"I can't believe we're heading home, and that we'll be bonded over Yule." She whispered.

"I am excited, Elizabeth." Draco smiled.

Elizabeth's head shot up. "Elizabeth? Draco you never call me that." She pouted. "Did I do something?"

Draco chuckled. "No, but you are cute when you pout. I just wanted to get used to saying your full name. Mother doesn't usually approve of shortening names."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Please. She's met me before. How many summers have we spent attending parties and such together?"

"I know darling. But this is different. This time you are meeting as her daughter-in-law, rather than a family friend."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're so cute when you're concerned."

"Well I had to keep my promise." Draco responded.

"And now I'm keeping mine." Elizabeth replied.


	9. Glum

#39 Glum

(A/U) (Sirius/OFC)

Sirius had been sad when, despite his best protests, he had been sorted Slytherin. The worst bit was that it made his mother _proud_ of him. The bit of freedom he wanted was gone forever. He was trapped into the same circle his family inhabited, with no routes of escape.

He barely noticed her at first. She was a year younger than him, and looked just as depressed as he had when he got sorted. He only knew her last name; Yaxley. She had an older brother that made Bellatrix look like a patron saint, but she was mostly quiet, only talking to a few people.

One day, however, curiosity got the best of him.

"Why so glum?" Sirius asked.

She looked up, face blank. "Sometimes I wish Mother would have let me go to Beauxbatons."

"Why?"

"I knew I was going to be a Slytherin. I'm too ambitious for any other house. But my ambitions are different from everyone else's here."

Sirius sat down next to her. "Mine too. Names Black, Sirius."

She gave him a slight smile. "Yaxley. Theia Yaxley."

Sirius gave her a lopsided grin. "Don't be glum, Yaxley."

"Theia. You can call me Theia."

* * *

"Why so glum Theia?" Sirius slid onto the bench opposite the petite blonde fifth year.

"Father wishes to arrange a contract between myself and a 'proper family.' He's been talking with Nott's father a lot lately. Plus Perses keeps talking about introducing me to his friend, Rastaban Lestrange. "

Sirius shuddered. Bella was married to Rodolphus, Rastaban's brother. Rodolphus and Bella were two peas in a pod. Rastaban was worse.

"What about an alliance with the Blacks?"

Theia brightened up, then frowned. "What about Maureen?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not going to work out. Besides, I would never be able to live with myself if I let one of my closest friends get stuck marrying a Nott or a Lestrange, when there are much better options available."

* * *

"Why so glum Siri?"

Sirius looked up at his wife, the radiant beauty he loved more and more each day.

"Father is dead. Mother expects us to return to the house. I suppose I will be made head of the family."

Theia sighed, sitting next to him and putting her head on his shoulder. She knew how much he disliked the politics and posturing involved with being a pureblood. It was why they were so good for each other."

"Cheer up, Siri. We'll get through this together."

Sirius looked at his wife and could not help but smile. They survived Slytherin together, they survived being related to Death Eaters, and they survived the fallout from her father's death together. They could survive this. There was no reason to be glum.


	10. Honeydew

#70 Honeydew

James/Lily

* * *

James sat the bowl down in front of Lily, hoping he had the right thing this time. Her cravings had gotten serious and the last time he came back with the wrong thing he nearly lost an eye.

"What is THIS?" Lily hissed, picking up the offending orange chunks of flesh.

"A Honeydew?" James responded. He hoped he was right.

"NO! That is a cantaloupe. Do you not know what honeydew is? Can you not tell the difference?"

James shook his head. This was the third time he had gotten the wrong fruit. He refused to get help from his house-elf or Sirius. He could do this! His dignity was at stake!

"Ugh! Fine! Do you want me to go get my own melons? Despite what the healers said?"

Lily's pregnancy had been difficult; she had gotten sick twice and nearly lost the baby. The healers were excited because a difficult pregnancy was a sign of a baby with stronger than normal magic. Still, she was on a rest regiment.

"No, darling. I'll try again."

Two hours and five farm markets later he finally had something different. It was smooth, and the flesh was green. It didn't look ripe to him, but a quick taste proved that it was indeed a different fruit than the standard melons he was accustomed to. He got five and returned home.

"Darling? Love?" he called, climbing the stairs with the green fruit cut into cubes, sitting in a chilled bowl. The mint syrup she wanted in his other hand.

"In here."

James walked into Baby Potter's nursery. It was smaller than his had been, but the Manor would not be finished until after the baby was born. Lily was sitting in the rocking chair, working on the baby blanket she insisted on making by hand. Knowing Lily, she was working charms into the blanket as she assembled the pieces together.

"I think I found it." James showed her the bowl. Lily's eyes lit up.

"YES! Oh brilliant!" She set the blanket down and began devouring the melon with fervour.

"Thank you James! Have I told you lately I love you?" Lily asked.

James winked. "You can tell me again. I won't mind."

Lily giggled and showed James the empty bowl. "Do we have any more?"

James nodded. He went downstairs and got the second bowl he had prepared. Curious about the combination of the melon with the mint syrup, James popped a cube into his mouth.

His eyes widened. "Amazing." He popped a second cube into his mouth, then a third.

"James?" a voice floated from upstairs.

James hastily put more melon in the bowl and rushed it upstairs, along with a small cup for his own fruit.

Lily smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Your honeydew, my lady." James presented the delectable fruit to his wife.

Lily laughed. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was just frustrated. I haven't had honeydew since our honeymoon and it was so good."

James smiled. So THAT'S the fruit that Lily kept going on about.

"I'll do anything to make you happy."

Even if it was bringing his love a strange looking fruit.


	11. Hug

Prompt #30 Hug

(Severus/OFC)

Can a single hug change history?

When Cassandra Avery hugged Severus the night his father killed his mother, the one action helped Severus realize that there were other people in the world aside from the radiant muggleborn Gryffindor. That single hug broke the spell Evans had over him. Cassandra was the first person who had bothered to show Snape anything other than loathing or begrudging respect since the incident where he lost his only friend.

She drove away the darkness fueled by being lonely and feeling inadequate, only to replace it with a different type of darkness, one fueled by ambition. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of his housemate's little sister.

Her hugs were filled with a hunger and need of their own. She used him to avoid a worse fate, but Severus didn't care. He would never forget that first hug, where someone simply cared enough about his pain to want to erase it.

So what if she created a monster? The monster was hers. Severus was loyal to her in a way that he could never have been to Lily Evans. Vindictive and vicious, he no longer needed to be careful not to alienate the Gryffindor who would never understand the need for darkness, the _rightness _of it all. Because no matter what he did, no matter whom he aligned himself with, she always rewarded him.

And that reward always started with a hug.

So yes, a hug _can _change history, but not always for the better.


	12. Color

Color

(Harry/Fem Draco)

* * *

Green was the color of his eyes, the eyes that haunted her dreams ever since she looked into them for that brief moment he glared at her as he took in her little group. His eyes held a beauty and a pain she was all too familiar with.

Blue was the color of the bruise she saw on his arm, in the shape of a handprint, for a blinking second before he pulled his sleeve back down, when she stood next to him being fitted for robes.

Red was the color of his uniform, which he wore proudly despite the fact that she knew he was much better suited for green and silver.

Gold was the color of his heart, willing to help the most disadvantaged and underappreciated of wizards. He was so good, but unable to see that even those who appear to have everything could wish for deliverance.

Black was the color of the mark on her father's arm, the mark that would forever keep them apart.

* * *

Silver was the color of her eyes, the eyes that he dreamed about when his nightmares could be kept away.

Blonde was the color of her hair, a shining platinum river down her back.

Green was the color of her uniform, the uniform that separated them before he even knew what that meant.

Purple was the color of her dress, when she danced with another while he wished she could dance with him.

Red was the color of her blood, as it seeped from her body that final day, during that final battle. He fixed what he could, but her pale cheeks were even paler as he held her close, ignoring the whispers around him.

White was the color of her hand, as he grasped it and confessed his love to her.

Black was the color he wore, in mourning of the love he lost, the love he was never allowed to have.

* * *

Green was the color of his uniform, when he returned to Hogwarts to finish his education, in memory of her.


	13. Chocolate

Chocolate

Hermione/Blaise

Warning for objectionable content. (M)

* * *

Chocolate eyes on chocolate skin, she felt her mind go numb at the thought of him.

Hermione had it bad. One wink during one of Slughorn's parties was all it took, and now instead of blue eyes and freckles haunting her fantasies, it was chocolate skin and broad shoulders she imagined perched over her as he had his way with her.

She tried to be strong, she really did, but there were times when no stimulation was enough to rid her of the need to feel his strong hands ghosting over her body. She saw his dark features as he towered over her, her creamy skin in sharp relief under his dark tones as he touched her everywhere and filled her with his essence. The mental visuals were enough to drive her off the edge.

Her daydreams continued on until the fateful night she found him and her fantasy shattered.

She found him, his delicious chocolate skin completely bare to the world locked in a coital embrace with her best friend. She didn't even stay long enough to hear what Blaise was shouting at her.

That night it hurt, and for the next week she still felt the sting of betrayal even though neither man knew her thoughts.

Later, much later, as she was eating another pint of double chocolate ripple, the image of his rippling back flashed in her mind again. Now that she was over the sting and shock, she allowed herself to view the image in a much different light.

Maybe next time they would let her join them.


	14. Early

Prompt #75 Early

Sirius/OFC

"Siri, wake up."

Sirius opened an eye and looked at the clock next to his bed. It was not even six.

"Too Early. Sleep." Sirius replied before snuggling down into the bed again.

"Sirius wake UP!"

"hmm." Sirius mumbled back. "Early. Sleep. You sleep too."

"Sirius Orion Black wake aahhhh!"

With that wail Sirius shot out of bed and over to where his not quite eight months along wife stood, clutching her stomach in agony.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby. She's early!"

Early! No! Sirius rushed about the room. He had to floo the family, the midwife… what was going to happen? Sirius settled on calling Narcissa and Andi. They could help.

Twenty minutes later Sirius was pacing as James and Narcissa tried to keep him calm. Andi was with the midwife, since she was a qualified healer. James was carrying his and Andi's son, who was still sleep, while Narcissa had her firstborn on her shoulder, rubbing calming circles into his back.

"She'll be alright. Don't panic." James told him. "Theia is strong."

Narcissa nodded as she cradled the sleeping Malfoy baby. "An early birth is hardly a shock in this family, and she's far enough along that the baby shan't be too sickly."

Six hours later Aurora Mira Black was opening her ice blue eyes. Being early she didn't have much hair to speak of, but what she had was dark.

Sirius was allowed in to see the baby after a while. He gently held his baby girl and smiled. "I guess she knew how pretty she is, because she wanted to make an impression on us."

The midwife came into the room, smiling.

"Your wife should be fine. The early birth did not injure her or affect her negatively in any way. Some babies are just ready early. Keep up with a healer to make sure she keeps up with those important milestones."

Sirius nodded. It didn't matter that his little Rora was early, he would protect her with his very life.


	15. Maid

Prompt #2

Maid

(Hermione/Draco)

The Dark Lord had taken Harry away, but deep down she knew Harry had gone willingly, that he had sold his very soul to the Dark Lord in order to stay alive. Harry was now second-in-command and rumours abound that he had taken Bellatrix Lestrange as a wife.

She had a fairly decent life as Malfoy's maid. She cleaned his house. It was embarrassing, but at least he was not brutal to her. She knew already that quite a few of her fellow muggleborns were being used as spell practice for 'new recruits' to the Dark Lord's army.

Today, however, the 'Lady Malfoy' was out shopping. She had been tasked with cleaning the entire manor from top to bottom to prepare for a party. But first, she had to get breakfast on the table and Malfoy's coffee ready before starting her work.

As she entered the bedroom bearing Malfoy's breakfast tray she noticed a black lacy item on the settee near his bed. He took his tray and nodded at it.

"That is your uniform whenever Lady Malfoy is out. Understood?"

Hermione nodded. She quickly went back to her room to put it on, finding that it was one of those stereotypical 'French Maid' costumes. It was magical; there was no other way to describe why the uniform seemed to over-exaggerate every curve in her body.

She sighed and stepped into the heels he sent along with the uniform. They were surprisingly comfortable to walk in, would be fine to work in, but they did unnatural things to her backside.

She picked up her tools and went to the dining room. She would start there and work her way around.

No matter what room she was in, however, she could sense Malfoy, as though he was watching her work.

It was mid-afternoon, while she was cleaning the third of many guest bathrooms that she felt hands on her hips as she bent to pick up a rag under the bowl.

"You look very fetching, Granger, in that new uniform of yours."

Hermione stiffened, well aware that Malfoy could do whatever he wanted to do to her. It was well within his rights as her _owner. _

Suddenly she had been flipped around and pressed against the wall. One of Malfoy's hands cupped her breast while a second dipped to lift her skirt, revealing the knickers below.

"Delectable." He stole in with a kiss, pushing her up against the wall until she gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Inside her brain something broke, and she began to return his fevered kisses.

An hour later she was roused from her doze on Draco's bed with Draco still draped on top of her.

"Wake up love." She whispered. "We still have to get ready for the party."

Draco chuckled. "Indeed we do. That was a brilliant idea, darling, you playing the 'helpless maid'"

Hermione laughed. Harry wasn't the only one who could bed a Slytherin in order to keep their freedom. She lifted her left arm from under Draco, brushing her hands through his hair. There, against her pale skin, was the Dark Mark.

"The spell helped. Got us both into character." She replied. Draco nodded and nuzzled at her neck.

Helpless maid indeed.


	16. Snowy Day

Written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Challenge (December)

#1 – Snow

* * *

Harry sat, staring out of the common room window, watching as the soft white flakes made their way down to the ground below. In the distance, shapes moved back and forth, running in circles around each other as balls of the stuff floated back and forth.

Sitting in a sad heap on the window-seat, Harry moped and wished he could go out. But alas, his leg had been badly mangled in an 'accident', so he was confined to the dorm for the remainder of the break. The plus side to the accident was that he never had to go back to the Dursley's again; the negative was that he was missing the first proper snow of the season. At least he wasn't being confined to the Infirmary.

Behind him a door opened and closed, he could hear the soft footsteps creeping up behind him, but knew enough that it was someone he trusted.

Cold hands wrapped around his face and a voice whispered in his ear "Guess Who?"

"Joan of Arc."

Laugher like bells sounded behind him. "I think her fingers would be warmer than mine."

Harry laughed and grasped the slim fingers before twisting around to face honey-brown eyes set in a face framed with glorious curls. "Low blow, Mia."

Hermione laughed, and Harry arranged himself so that she could sit on the window seat next to him.

"Why so sad?"

Harry sighed. "Just wish I could go out and play in the snow with everyone else. I never got to play in the snow as a kid because of the Dursleys and now I can't even enjoy the first snow of the year because of them."

"Awh Harry! I wish there was something I could do." Hermione sighed.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I've got cider, wanna sit on the window with me and enjoy watching it fall at least?"

Hermione nodded, allowing the warm mug full of mulled cider to thaw her fingers as she sat watching the snow with Harry.

9834018430198409

Two days later Harry was watching it snow again. Break would be over in a couple of days, but because of the nerve damage to his leg he would be stuck for another week at least. He had done enough reading to last a lifetime, and had even started in on the subjects he hadn't taken last year as a third year.

"Harry!" Hermione came bursting in the common room, vibrating with excitement.

"Yes, luv?" Harry answered.

Hermione blushed mightily before shaking her head and beginning again.

"You know how you were sad because you couldn't enjoy being out in the snow?"

Harry nodded. "Yes…"

"Watch."

Hermione whispered while waving her wand in a complicated pattern. Suddenly there was a translucent cloud which formed in the ceiling, before it began to snow in the common room. The snow was cool, but felt more like a mix between packing peanuts and pillow fluff. Still it was delicate and powdery like real snow and could be formed into snowballs. It also didn't melt.

Harry watched as the delicate snow began to fall around them and smiled.

"You are such a sweet girlfriend."

Hermione blushed again, and Harry leaned in to kiss the girl who brought the snow to him.

WC-547


End file.
